When We Fall
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: A short piece from Fuuma's POV regarding Kamui, the end of the world and their past. A bit nostalgic sad but sweet.


When We Fall

Hachi Mitsu

Hiddencache.com

                Do you remember? A long time ago, Kotori climbed a tall tree to put a little bird back in its nest. You were afraid of heights, but you climbed up after her anyway.

                When she reached the nest, she cheered in such happiness that you smiled despite your apprehensions; even then you loved her.

                But, as she turned to climb back down, she slipped and fell.

                And you caught her.

                You caught her even as you clung to the swaying branches of the tree, even as a wayward twig brushed against your face, cutting your skin.

                You caught her even as the blood from the cut seeped into your eyes, and you could no longer see.

                You caught her.

                When we finally got you two down, Kotori was convinced that you were dead. When I looked down at you, small and cold in my arms, I almost believed it too. I thought I would cry.

                But then you opened your eyes. And the world lit up again. You were safe and I could breath again.

                Kamui, do you still remember?

                I do, and I always will.

                After that day, Kotori would not let go of you for a week. She finally relented when you promised you'd marry her. And I promised that day that I'd protect you as long as I live.

                Kamui, the Final Day is coming, I might not be living much longer.

                Who will protect you then?

                When you came back to us, after all those years, I though my heart would break. You changed so much, worn out by the world like the rocks that lined the ocean shores. Wave after wave, until you held not even the faintest impression of what you used to be.

                I promised I would protect you. But I had done nothing.

                Kamui, I'm sorry.

                Kamui, all those years, all those days, I wished and wished and wished that you would come back to us someday.

                Even then, I think part of me must have sensed what awaited us upon your return. But that was OK. As long as you came back.

                I miss you. Now more than ever because you always seem so far away.

                Even when I stood but a few feet away from you, I always felt as if I were looking through a pair of binoculars backwards.

                So far away. Even as I take one more step towards you.

                So unreachable. Even as I closed my fist around your neck.

                So untouchable. Even as your blood stained my hands a permanent red.

                When I hear you cry out my name, it didn't sound like my name anymore.

                Kamui, how many times have I wished that I could reach out and catch you before you fell from one of my own blasts. Kamui, I'm lost within myself.

                The Final Day is coming.

                I can feel it drizzling to an end, like sand in an hour glass.

                Falling.

                They're all falling, the Angels, the Seals. Both the same.

                Even the unbreakable Sakurazukamori fell; dying to protect the one he loved in his own twisted way, one last time.

                When the Final Day comes, will I be able to do the same?

                Sometimes I feel that Kotori is still here. Waiting for the outcome, waiting for you.

                You made a promise to her. Even death cannot stop it.

                Don't worry, she's alright. She just wants you to be safe and happy. So I promised her that you would be. I'd die to fulfill that wish. The last wish I'll ever grant.

                Kamui, I can't think anymore. The world has faded in my eyes to the point where I feel like I could hold it in the palm of my hands and offer it to you.

                Kamui, do you still remember that day when you caught Kotori?

                Today, let me be the one to catch you.


End file.
